


We Get Along Like Cats and Dogs

by Shadow_Arashi



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Animal Traits, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Ren Amamiya, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Akechi Goro, catboy, dog!akechi, nyakira, top goro week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: Frankly he deserved a medal for his poker face at this point. Inwardly he cursed his stupid feline genes for deciding that now was the perfect moment for him to be mated. No really. He probably wouldn’t be having this problem if he had been part bird!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	We Get Along Like Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Cum Inflation  
> Warnings: Written for Top!Goro week! I had a blast with this prompt because I got to use Nyakira! Catboys ftw! No TW to speak of but tagging for self lubrication, knotting and mating behavior.  
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 and its characters belong to Atlus. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.  
> Note: This takes place in the same universe as canon with only one major difference; everyone has animal parts, such as ears or tails or even wings. People also get some of the instincts that fit their animal self.

  
Joker felt ready to scream.  
  
Scratch that, he felt ready to stomp his feet and throw a tamper tantrum like a five year old at this point.  
  
 _/Damn you Akechi./_ He thought as he desperately tried to adjust his pants to hide his erection.  
  
And it had started innocently enough too. Joker solely blamed Akechi’s sex appeal as an unstoppable powerhouse slash killing machine.  
  
So sue him ( _wait don’t_ ) but he had been thrilled when the canine boy invited him to explore Mementos together, just the two of them. Thrilled enough in fact to act like a school girl on a date with her crush. Although he wasn’t certain this was a date and not just another of Akechi’s attempts to ‘keep up’ with him. Not that the brunette ever needed to keep up, that boy was a monster on the battlefield.  
  
In his defense, the detective just kept sending him mixed signals. They had gone from rivals to enemies to (friendly) rivals again to... Joker wasn’t even sure how to define his relationship with Akechi at the moment, despite their new found closeness.  
  
Which brought him to his current situation, alone with his rival/crush in Mementos with an erection and sticky pants from the steadily increasing amount of slick leaking from his hole.  
  
Frankly he deserved a medal for his poker face at this point. Inwardly he cursed his stupid feline genes for deciding that _now_ was the perfect moment for him to be mated. No really. He probably wouldn’t be having this problem if he had been part bird!  
  
Joker once again cursed Akechi and his stupid, sexy body and enticing scent. Then he cursed Arsene for good measure when his persona started to laugh at his inner turmoil.  
  
 _/Now don’t get your f_ _ur_ _all ruffled my little thief, I meant no offense./_ Arsene chuckled, the sensation a gentle, cooling balm to his irritation.  
  
 _/It’s not funny Arsene!_ _How_ _do you think_ _Akechi_ _is go_ _ing to_ _react if he_ _sees_ _I’m soaked in slick_ _for no apparent reason_ _?!_ _He will think I’m a slut, or a pervert._ _I would rather die,_ _thank you very much_ _. Wait, the shame alone_ _will_ _probably_ _kill me_ _./_ Joker lamented.  
  
 _/_ _Thou are giving th_ _ine_ _darling too little credit_ _./_  
  
 _/What_ _do you mean_ _?/_  
  
 _/_ _Thou_ _should_ _show thy interest_ _, he will surprise thou._ _/_  
  
“JOKER!”  
  
Joker jolted, abruptly brought back to the present by Crow’s yell.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you today Joker?” Crow snapped at him, eyes narrowed as he stared him down. “You’ve been off your game for the last 30 minutes.”  
  
The other teen was looking quite irritated, light brown fluffy tail swishing violently behind him as he made his way toward him.  
  
“I’m sorry Crow. I guess I’m just not feeling so good right now. Sorry to ruin our date.” Oups.  
  
The joke fell off his lips naturally before he could even turn on his brain-to-mouth filter. Crow was clearly unamused though and Joker’s ears dropped slightly. He just had to make it worse, dammit.  
  
Before he could apologize however Akechi grabbed his arm and yanked him forward.  
  
“You do seem a little warm.” Crow mused, bending his head slightly to expect the dark haired teen closer.  
  
Joker bit his lips, trying his hardest to not squirm at the sudden manhandling. Then Crow took a careful sniff and stiffened, eyes widening.  
  
“Joker you-”  
  
“ _Ohmygodpleasedon’tsayit!_ ” Joker blurted out, mortified.  
  
Crow just stared at him, disbelief clearly written all over his face. Joker blushed and looked away, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.  
  
“Are you actually _going into heat right now_?” Crow finally stated, tone so calm it had to be fake.  
  
“ _No_! I just got excited watching you fight alright??!” He cried, only for his mouth to commit the ultimate betrayal by opening again. “It’s not my fault you’re hot!”  
  
Crow was suddenly in his face, hands tightening on him. “Is that right?” The canine boy’s pupils were blown wide.  
  
“ _Please_ -” Too close too close-  
  
“To think the great leader of the Phantom Thieves would enjoy watching me kill that much. Oh this is too good to be true!” Crow cackled.  
  
Joker’s ear fully flattened this time and he closed his eyes, head bending down in shame.  
  
A soft touch on his chin forced his head back up.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Crow’s voice didn’t sound condemning, nor did it sound disgusted with him.  
  
Joker’s ear perked up slightly and he cautiously opened his eyes again; only for his breath to catch in his throat.  
  
Crow was looking at him like he wanted to _devour_ him. As if Joker was his prey and Crow his hunter. As if Joker was his treasure to be claimed.  
  
“You never cease to drive me crazy, you stupid cat.” Crow said affectionately, one hand coming up to gently rub Joker’s ears “I told myself I didn’t have a chance with you, that I didn’t deserve you after everything I did to you and your friends. And then you pull something like _this_. There is simply no winning against you. Still I must know this is what you want and not the heat talking so let me ask you; **do you want me**?”  
  
Joker nodded so fast he nearly bumped his head on Crow’s mask. “Yes, _yes_ I want you Crow. _So much_ _so please-_ ”  
  
Crow slammed their mouth together and Joker mewled in pure relief.  
  
Within seconds they were pawing at each others clothes, eager for more contact as their animal sides rapidly took over. With every inch of uncovered skin Joker greedily breathed in Crow’s scent, his body growing hotter and more sensitive in preparation to be mated. By the time the last of his clothing hit the floor his tail had risen up to swish above his rear, an instinctive display to signal his readiness for his soon to be mate.  
  
The canine quickly took notice of said tail, smirking as he grabbed the base of the thin, black appendage and _stroke_.  
  
Joker _**yowled**_ _,_ instantly collapsing in Crow’s arms.  
  
When he finally got his bearing his face was buried against Crow’s chest, ass pushing insistently into the other teen’s hand.  
  
“You are so beautiful like this,” Crow petted his tail a few more times before lowering his hand to brush against his leaking entrance “all wet and dripping for me.”  
  
“Ah- don’t- don’t tease!” Joker mewled.  
  
Crow took pity on him and finally sank two fingers inside the throbbing hole, causing Joker to mewl even louder.  
  
“I can’t wait to have you.” Crow growled as he curled his fingers. “How did I ever get so lucky?”  
  
Joker honestly didn’t care, his full attention focused on the way Crow’s fingers were scratching the itch deep inside him. With an impatient growl of his own he headbutted the canine boy gently to speed things up.  
  
The detective gave one fuzzy black ear a warning nip in retaliation. He then rubbed the extremity to soothe it when Joker whined at the abuse of his sensitive ear.  
  
“Have some patience you criminal slut.” Crow admonished, though not unkindly. “I don’t actually want to hurt you.”  
  
“’am not a slut” Joker mumbled, face flushed. “It’s your fault, so take responsibility.”  
  
“Must be a feline thing then.” Crow mused.  
  
He then pulled out his fingers and directed Joker onto his knees, making sure the cat boy was comfortable as he arranged them into a proper mating position. For all his desire to tease Joker and give the thief a taste of his own medicine he was getting near his limit himself.  
  
The canine teen couldn’t help but tease one last time however as he settled behind the dark haired feline, length hard and dripping, and rubbed his cock between the plush cheeks.  
  
“Last chance to back out, do you want this?” He asked one last time.  
  
Joker threw him a heated glance over his shoulder and lifted his tail. “Mate me _Goro_.”  
  
Lightening burst behind his eyes and Goro snarled, pushing forward and sheathing his entire member right to the hilt in one thrust into Ren’s tight entrance.  
  
Ren yowled and bucked beneath him, body seemingly swallowing Goro whole, his soaked hole clinging to the other boy and refusing to let go.  
  
It felt _sublime_.  
  
As cliché as it was, it was the pure and simple thruth.  
  
Nothing compared to the intense, blinding pleasure of being inside Ren. The sheer magnitude of being allowed to _claim_ Ren, of being _accepted_ by _Ren_ _,_ of feeling wet silky softness _welcome_ him and knowing it was because _Ren_ _wanted_ _it_ was simply too much for Goro.  
  
It was truly beyond his comprehension and it was only pure instinct that dictated his next move. Goro started thrusting, setting up a fast pace as he clung to Ren’s hips.  
  
The feline was panting under Goro’s heavier body, back arching into the increasingly harsh thrusts and tail lashing wildly as he braced himself against the assault. All that Ren could comprehend and feel right now was the pounding of his ass, the delicious sensation of fullness as his mate’s cock filled him again and again and the smell of their combined heat.  
  
Goro’s pace only grew more relentless as their scent mixed, his canine instincts fully devoted to breeding the feline he had claimed as _his_.  
  
“How does it feel _Ren_? Are you enjoying this as much as I do?” He asked. He had to know. _He had to know_.  
  
“Yeeeeeessss... So big… I love it! I love you so please please give me more-!” Ren dissolved into near incoherent begging, pupils blown wide and all but drooling onto the ground.  
  
“Good.” Goro growled. “Because I’m never letting you go.”  
  
He leaned forward, body pressing flushed against Ren’s back, and bit down onto his neck as hard as he could. His sharp fangs pierced straight through Ren’s defenseless scent gland, filling his mouth with pheromones.  
  
Ren screamed, suddenly going wild beneath him as he trashed and hissed. Goro only strengthened his bite and kept him pinned under his heavier body, sheathing his cock as deeply inside the velvety softness as he could as his knot began to inflate. He finally came with a yell as his knot locked them together, filling the feline to the brim.  
  
As suddenly as it started Ren stopped fighting, falling limp onto the ground with a whine, spent and breathless and with a growing, sticky white puddle beneath him. The unfamiliar sensation of the knot inside him made him mewl in confusion, his sensitive hole twitching as he realized dazedly that Goro was still coming, still pumping jets of hot liquid into him. Breeding him.  
  
The thought alone was enough to make him mewl in need again. The detective chuckled and removed his fangs from his aching neck.  
  
“Do all cats go that insane during mating or is it just you?” Goro inquired as he licked Ren’s new mating bite to help it heal.  
  
“It’s instincts…” Ren replied dazedly. “cats have… barbed penises… It hurts so...”  
  
“I see. Did you enjoy my knot then? Was a canine lover better than one of your own kind?” Goro asked almost sweetly as he petted his ears.  
  
Ren leaned into the touch, finally feeling cognizant enough to throw a coy look over his shoulder.  
  
“Oh _yes_.” He purred “Your knot is _much better_. First of all it doesn’t hurt and second,” He clenched his hole around Goro’s cock “it fills me up very nicely.”  
  
“You insatiable slut.” The canine boy said fondly. “Aren’t bunnies supposed to be the horny ones?”  
  
“Cats are a close second.” Ren inwardly wondered where the Ren from earlier who was afraid of being called a pervert went, then decided it didn’t matter. If Goro didn’t mind him going a little sex crazy, then he wouldn’t either.  
  
“Now how about **O** ne **M** ore?” He asked, eyes bright.  
  
Goro’s jaw actually dropped. “What?”  
  
“I want more.” Ren purred, tail wrapping around his new mate’s waist to keep him in place.  
  
“Is that a cat thing too?” Goro demanded weakly.  
  
“Absolutely.” Ren smirked. “I won’t be satisfied with just one round. Don’t disappoint me _Goro_.”  
  
“You-”  
  
Whatever Goro meant to said next promptly dissolved into moans as Ren’s tail yanked him back inside his slick entrance and they lost themselves to their passion once again.  
  
_____________  
  
  
By the time they were finally done **O** ne **M** ore had turned into 7.  
  
The dark haired feline had been insatiable and was now collapsed onto the floor in a drooling, moaning mess, full to the point of being uncomfortable and with his normally flat stomach bulging out from the many loads he had taken.  
  
Goro thanked every deity he knew that Ren was _finally_ satisfied because he wasn’t sure he could survive another round.  
  
Wincing, he gingerly pulled out from the spent feline and collapsed next to Ren, eyes closing in exhaustion.  
  
“Goro?”  
  
“What?” He reluctantly opened his eyes only to see Ren’s own feverish grey eyes stare at him hungrily.  
  
“ **O** ne **M** ore?” The cat boy asked sweetly.  
  
“ **OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!** ”  
  
_____________  
  
  
They finally managed to leave Mementos and make their way back to Leblanc after Goro literally dragged Ren away by the scruff of his neck, threatening to never touch him again if he ever tried to pull another move like that.  
  
“But Goro-”  
  
“ **No but**! I’m gonna be coming dry for _days_ because of you, you criminal _nympho_!” The detective snarled.  
  
“Sorry...” Ren whined, ears dropping down against his skull “I didn’t meant to...”  
  
Goro sighed. “Just… don’t get too carried away again okay?”  
  
Ren nodded instantly, face flushing. “I’m not like that usually, I don’t know what came over me.”  
  
“It’s fine. It’s not like I didn’t enjoy myself so...” Goro admitted, his own cheeks turning warm at the memories of the past few hours.  
  
The dark haired teen smiled, relieved. “I’m glad. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?”  
  
“Yes. Have a good night, Ren.” Goro hesitated for a split second, then pulled Ren into a quick kiss. “Now go get some rest.” He then hurried out before the other teen could somehow convince him to stay the night. His heart wouldn’t be able to handle it.  
  
Ren watched him leave with a small smile, then suddenly smirked and took out his smartphone.  
  
_____________  
  
  
Later that evening Goro was finally getting ready to sleep when he received a text from Ren.  
  
He didn’t think anything of it until he opened it and saw the photo attached to it, along with its comment.

  
  
_**Amamiya** _ _**Ren** _ _:_ _Look what you did to me_ _detective <3_

  
  
The photo was of Ren from the chest down. The dark haired feline was turned halfway to show his side, exposing his round stomach and open pants. The zipper, which Ren was attempting to pull up with one hand, was clearly broken and one button was missing.  
  
Ren’s stuffed belly had been too much for his pants, the fabric unable to contain his bulge anymore.  
  
Goro threw his phone at the wall.  
  
“ **OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!** ”


End file.
